


[SC]R18 肉 孕期云

by GGADverygood



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGADverygood/pseuds/GGADverygood
Summary: 老萨不做人系列
Relationships: 领证多年
Kudos: 16





	[SC]R18 肉 孕期云

(煎一煎孕期ac云)

咽下嘴里的液体后，克劳德以为对方会就此放过他，但是下一秒就被推进被褥里，宽松的长裤直接被扯下。

“你不是说只帮你用嘴就行了吗？”克劳德有些愠怒，但是手下意识地捂着肚子，试图用腿踢开压过来的男人。

“我答应了吗？”萨菲罗斯笑着握住他脚腕，把克劳德的双腿分开，手往他臀间摸去。

后穴里的温度比平时要高不少，还比平时紧了很多，萨菲罗斯另一只手解去克劳德的上衣扣子，发现他的乳尖早已挺立起来，乳晕也大了一圈。

萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，一副“了然”的表情，却没说话，更没戳穿克劳德，只是低头去咬那粉嫩可口的乳首，伸手将他抱坐在腿上，把性器抵在他的臀缝。

“等、等一下！我自己来...”害怕对方就这么进去，克劳德只能撑着萨菲罗斯的肩膀，主动的坐下去，他的动作缓慢又小心，生怕胎儿会被顶到。

萨菲罗斯却恶意地握着他的腰，狠狠地将克劳德按到自己的欲望上。

“！！”一下子被对方顶到最深处，克劳德有些慌乱，忙用手撑在萨菲罗斯腰上，抬起腰想要逃走。

可萨菲罗斯直接扣紧他的腰，更凶猛地挺进去，上上下下地贯穿着克劳德，惹的他颤抖不已。

“你是不是有什么要跟我说？”萨菲罗斯故意问道，手上的动作却不停。

克劳德嘴巴张了张，又什么话也说不出来，只是默默地抬着腰，试图缓冲一下对方撞进来的力度，右手时不时地护着腹部。

得不到回答，萨菲罗斯便往他的生殖腔那顶，抵着腔口就要进去，只见克劳德的眼眶一下子就变红了，眼泪止不住地掉。

“不要、不要进去—”克劳德哭着喊道，但对方的力度大到将生殖器顶开了一半，硬是挤了进去。

刚进到生殖腔，里面就泌出一大股黏湿的暖液，萨菲罗斯趁机又深入了一些，弄得克劳德锤着自己的肩膀，叫他“滚出去”。

克劳德被撞的泪眼汪汪的，身体又忍不住夹紧那滚烫的欲望，后腰的酥麻感愈来愈强烈，膝盖开始变得无力，变得支撑不住自己的重量，下身脱力地坐到对方的性器上。

“呜、嗯...求你，求你拔出去...”克劳德抱着萨菲罗斯的肩膀哭着哀求，对方却不理他，只对着生殖腔口反复碾压。

“肚子里有...”克劳德哽咽着，可下半句怎么也说不出口。

“有什么？”萨菲罗斯放开已经咬的充血的乳头，双手抓着两瓣柔软的臀肉，挺身把自己的欲望送的更深。

克劳德呜咽着把头埋进他的银发里，小声地叫着萨菲罗斯的名字，说出自己一直难以启齿的话“里面有宝宝...”

“嗯是、是你的...已经四个月了”克劳德还怕他不相信，他拉着萨菲罗斯的手覆上鼓起的小腹。

“所以呢？”萨菲罗斯不为所动，抓着他的腰不紧不慢地抽送着。

“你想停下么？”

“但是你里面咬的我很紧，我出不来。”

“......”克劳德眼泪含着泪，却无法反驳。

“再做两次就好了。”萨菲罗斯低声哄骗着。

但事实上，萨菲罗斯到天亮才放过已经昏死过去的克劳德。


End file.
